Power Rangers Ninja Storm The Movie
by JobbyShipper
Summary: Here is what I truly feel that Power Rangers Ninja Storm should turn into. Part 2 is up!
1. Part 1: Return of an Old Evil

Power Rangers Ninja Storm  
  
The Movie  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Power Rangers and that includes the Ninja Storm. (Dies) I wished I owned it, but I don't, and sadly enough that includes the rights to lord Zedd. The Power Rangers Ninja Storm, and all other Power Rangers elements, are owned by Haim Saban and Shuki Levy. Please do no sue me, for I have no money.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. DESSERT- DAY 1  
  
The movie opens up with some scrolling credits coming down the screen as they are being read by the SENSEI.  
  
SENSEI  
  
"Many years ago, the evil Maligore who had claimed himself the true Dark Spector tried to take over the whole Universe with his bare hands. However, a being known as Darconda killed him. After that everything in the plan completely feel through and most of the evil monsters involved in the sinister plot was killed. However some lived through the blast of pure energy released from Zordon's tube when he was destroyed. Since then there have been new Power Rangers to take over in the duties of saving the Earth and the rest of the Universe. Now, there are new Power Rangers, which I watch after. They are the Power Rangers Ninja Storm."  
  
The Power Rangers Ninja Storm theme plays in the background as the opening credits play. The camera continues to show several shots of the dessert as the theme continues to play.  
  
As the theme stops, the camera focuses on one area of the dessert. Suddenly there is a large earthquake that starts to shake the whole area. It seems completely unstoppable. However, just as it starts, it suddenly stops.  
  
Then there are several blasts of lightning that come from out of nowhere as suddenly a portal opens knocking two creatures out into the dessert. These are two of the only remaining ORGS on Earth. They are called TOXICA and JINDRAX.  
  
The two orgs stand up and brush themselves off. Then they look at one another very confused.  
  
JINDRAX  
  
"What's going on Toxica? One moment we're in the ancient Org ruins, and now we're back out here in the human world."  
  
TOXICA  
  
"I know Jindrax. It's very strange indeed. However, I have an idea as to what might have happened."  
  
JINDRAX "But Toxica, we obviously ended up out here because of that earthquake."  
  
TOXICA  
  
"Not quite. A simple earthquake wouldn't open back the world of the Orgs to the humans. There was something else. something evil."  
  
JINDRAX  
  
"But what could've done that? Only Master Org knew how to open the two worlds, and he's dead now."  
  
TOXICA  
  
"Perhaps it was just an accidental opening. We should investigate this."  
JINDRAX  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. I think we should just go back and hope that the two worlds seal themselves back again."  
  
Jindrax starts to walk back toward where the opening to the Org world was, and he just continues walking. There is no opening anymore.  
  
JINDRAX "Hey! That's not cool! Where's the opening?"  
  
TOXICA  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you. The portal is probably completely closed off. If it was only an earthquake that caused this and not a Master Org, then the portal is now completely closed back."  
  
JINDRAX  
  
"Does that mean that we're stuck here now?"  
  
TOXICA  
  
"I'm afraid so. Come on, let's go find some help. I'm sure the Wildforce Rangers would be more then willing to figure out something with us."  
  
JINDRAX "If you say so Toxica."  
  
The two Orgs start walking through the very large and hot dessert away from the area that they were standing at before.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
2 EXT. SPACE- DARK 2  
  
The SPACE FORTRESS of the evil warlord LOTHOR floats around in space. There seems to be absolutely no action going on in outside the fortress as usual.  
CUT TO:  
  
3 INT. FORTRESS- LIGHT 3  
  
Lothor sits in his command chair in deep thought. He seems to be zoned out and concentrating on something extremely important.  
  
Suddenly Lothor's cousins, MARAH and KAPRI, come around a corner and duck down seeing what Lothor is currently doing.  
MARAH (Whispering) "Ya know, I've always wondered why he does that sometimes."  
  
KAPRI (Rolling her eyes) "You idiot. Can't you see that he's meditating? He does this every now and then so he can concentrate on his next possible attack, and with good reason. He's completely lost his control over the Thunder Rangers."  
  
MARAH  
  
"Well, I think he's finally gone off the deep end."  
  
KAPRI  
  
"Shut your mouth! You have no idea what you're talking about. Our uncle is the supreme of all evil in the universe. There is no one that can ever truly stand up to his power, and that includes the Power Rangers."  
  
MARAH  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
KAPRI "Yeah."  
  
MARAH  
  
"Well then Miss I know everything, tell me why he still has yet to defect them."  
  
Kapri starts to answer her sister, but stops when she suddenly hears Lothor screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Kapri and Marah move out of their hiding places looking down in sadness because they know that they're in trouble.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Don't you two have somewhere else you can be? I'm in the middle of thinking up my next evil scheme and all you two keep doing is interrupting me from doing it!" Just then, Lothor's right hand men, ZURGANE and CHOOBO come into the main chamber.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Now what do you two want?"  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"We heard shouting sir. He thought that you were calling for us."  
  
LOTHOR "Well, I wasn't, so all you have to do now is get out of my sight before I decide to."  
  
Just then a huge explosion is heard as the Space Fortress is rocked from the blast.  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"We're under attack!"  
  
Lothor jumps up from his command chair only to be thrown to the ground from yet another blast. This same blast causes Kapri and Marah to crash on top of their uncle as well.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Get off of me you fools!"  
  
Kapri and Marah try their best to get off of Lothor, but are having an extremely hard time. Lothor finally sighs and just rolls his two cousins off of him.  
  
Lothor stands back up and starts toward Zurgane and Choobo who are having a hard enough time themselves standing from all of the blasts that continue to rock the Space Fortress.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Who would dare to fire upon me! This is an outrage! I want whatever or whoever it is destroyed right now!"  
  
Suddenly there are surges of electricity coming from all directions toward the aliens in the main chamber. Kapri and Marah start screaming as they are both hit with lightning.  
  
LOTHOR (Cont.) "Well Zurgane! Who is attacking us?"  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"I have no way of knowing sire. All of our scanning equipment is damaged." LOTHOR (Sighing) "Everyone to the balcony now!"  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
CHOOBO "I don't wanna go."  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"You'll follow me or I'll make sure to feed you to my serpents after this is over!"  
  
CHOOBO  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
Kapri and Marah start to slink away from the main chamber.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"That includes the both of you too!"  
  
The two girls pout, but follow as best they can because of the explosions accruing all around them.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
4 INT. BALCONY- DARK 4  
  
Lothor leads his minions out onto the balcony of his Space Fortress as they fortress continues to rock back and forth from the explosions. They can see Earth in the distance, but no fire power is coming from there.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Show your face you coward! You will pay for this treachery!"  
  
Zurgane looks up into the darkness of space, just above the fortress and can suddenly see something coming directly over them.  
  
ZURGANE "Sire! Up there!"  
  
Lothor looks up in shock and complete horror. Choobo, Kapri, and Marah do the same as well. All five of them cannot believe what they are seeing.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
5 EXT. SPACE- DARK 5  
  
In the darkness of space comes a huge creature. It's green in most areas of his body and head. Its four legs are black, eyes are red, and feet are gold. The creature is gigantic in it's own magnitude and glory. It looks like a humongous dragon, or perhaps a serpent.  
  
The creature fires at the Space Fortress yet again as a purple laser comes firing out of its mouth.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
6 INT. BALCONY- DARK 6  
  
The balcony rocks again from this new blast. Lothor almost falls over the balcony, but Zurgane manages to catch hold of his cloths before that can happen.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
(Fear rising even higher) "All of unholy meteor showers! It's Serpentera!"  
  
The all too familiar "Lord Zedd Theme Music" begins to play as.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
7 EXT. SPACE- DARK 7  
  
Camera shows several views of Serpentera as it slinks around the Space Fortress in all of its glory. However, anyone that has ever saw Serpentera before, knows that this doesn't exactly look like the Serpentera that they saw destroyed in the episode "Forever Red" from Power Rangers Wildforce. This one seems to be even bigger then the other, and has a few extra features that would never seem like something that Lord Zedd would've put onto the creature. It seems to have it's own domination and it's own different master. It is as if Lord Zedd had never created this Serpentera.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
8 INT. BALCONY- DARK 8  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"It can't be possible Sire. Serpentera was destroyed two years ago by a Wildforce Power Ranger."  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Well it sure doesn't look like he did. He at least didn't finish the job! Someone has repaired him!"  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"No! I heard the whole story. Serpentera was annihilated. This is something new."  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Send out our fighters! I want that creature destroyed!"  
  
CHOOBO "As you wish."  
  
Choobo walks out of the balcony falling instantly from another explosion.  
  
KAPRI  
  
"Lothor, the fortress isn't going to be able to stand much more of this! We must evacuate immediately!"  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"No! I will not abandon my post! The Earth is mine! No one will take this opportunity from me!"  
  
CUT TO:  
  
9 EXT. SPACE FORTRESS- DARK 9  
  
Several NINJA NIGHT FIGHTERS come out of the rock surfaces of the Space Fortress all being controlled by KELZACKS. The fighters make their way over toward the Serpentera creature and begin to fire upon it from all sides. The fighters are having very little to know effect on the creature as it just ignores the fighters and continues to pick away at the Space Fortress.  
CUT TO:  
  
10 INT. BALCONY- DARK 10  
  
LOTHOR (Ramming his fist into the balcony) "Who does this idiot think he is?"  
  
ZURGANE "Sire, something's happening."  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"What now?"  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"I'm not."  
  
Suddenly Zurgane vanishes as it appears that he's been teleported away. He looks over to Kapri and Marah and watches as they vanish before his eyes as well.  
  
Choobo comes back onto the balcony followed by several Kelzacks. Then, just as Choobo gets ready to inform Lothor of the fighters progress, he and the Kelzacks are teleported away just like Zurgane, Kapri, and Marah.  
  
Lothor turns back toward Serpentera in anger. He begins to scream in rage as he too is teleported away from his own Space Fortress.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
11 INT. MOON SURFACE- DARK 11  
  
Lothor appears right in front of his other minions as he realizes that all of his Kelzack armies have been teleported as well. This includes the ones that were in the fighters, because there are several of them that are still in sitting positions trying to fly an invisible fighter that isn't even there.  
  
Lothor just roles his eyes and turns back toward space where to his own disbelief, he sees Serpentera now coming in for the final blow as the purple lasers turn into red ones completely enveloping the Space Fortress in explosions. Lothor and his army ducks down as the fortress finally explodes in a blaze of destruction.  
  
MARAH  
  
"Why is this happening Uncle Lothor?"  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"I have no idea Marah."  
  
The villains start to feel vibrations from underneath them as an earthquake starts to shake the moon. They all look up to see Serpentera settling down on all fours.  
  
Lothor and his minions back away from the humongous creature as it begins to power down.  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"What should we do sire?"  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Wait for my command, and then we attack these idiots."  
  
CHOOBO "I'd personally say that if they're able to destroy your fortress sire, that they are not going to be very easily defeated by us."  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Zip your lips! You follow my orders, and my orders alone!"  
  
CHOOBO  
  
"Forgive me sire."  
  
A large cargo door opens up suddenly. Lothor turns toward the door and sneers.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Of course! Make a big dramatic entrance! It won't matter anyway! You will pay for this!"  
  
FAMILIAR VOICE (Voice Over) "You have a big mouth human!"  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Human or not, I will destroy you for this!"  
  
FAMILIAR VOICE  
  
(Voice Over) "A vigilante wanting revenge for being thrown out of a school for the training of Ninja. What a pathetic excuse for trying to take over the Earth. Why have I been in hiding for so long?"  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Show yourself you coward!"  
  
FAMILIAR VOICE (Voice Over) "I'm so scared. Do you actually believe that a coward could've done what I did?"  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"That voice."  
  
CHOOBO  
  
"It sounds so familiar."  
  
Bolts of lightning, just like before in the Space Fortress surround the moon surface as Lothor and his minions step back. Suddenly the lightning starts to concentrate around one specific area of the moon surface.  
  
Then, just as the lightning began, it stopped again. However, now it revealed blue and yellow snakes moving around in circles. They moved among Lothor and his minions and all around Serpentera. Then the snakes stopped their chaotic romp and began to form into a single being. MASTER VILE.  
  
MASTER VILE "Oh, it's so good to be back!"  
  
ZURGANE and CHOOBO  
  
"Master Vile!"  
  
Both Zurgane and Choobo jump to their knees in respect of the villain standing before them.  
  
LOTHOR "What is with this? Get up! You serve me! Stop groveling over him!"  
  
VILE  
  
"Obviously you've never heard of me having you Lothor? I guess that's what ya get for living in a hole your whole pathetic life. Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am the emperor of all true evil. One of the few remaining real rulers left in the galaxy. I am the father of the Sorceress Rita Repulsa."  
  
ANOTHER FAMILIAR VOICE (Voice Over) "And me daddy-o!"  
  
VILE turns to see his son RITO REVOLTO coming out of Serpentera.  
  
VILE  
  
"Oh yes, and of him. You may call me Master Vile."  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me? Do you honestly think that you can tango with the power that I have backing me?"  
  
VILE  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if I can tango, but I surely can Tangu!"  
  
Suddenly several TANGU WORRIORS appear with their amazing ability of teleportation. They all squawk and yelp as they begin to surround Lothor and his minions.  
  
A THIRD FAMILIAR VOICE (Voice Over) "You wouldn't forget about me would you?"  
  
A beautiful temptress in all gold steps out of Serpentera. She is carrying a stinger sword and seems to be very scorpion like.  
  
MASTER VILE  
  
"Ah yes. How could I forget the lovely Scorpina."  
  
SCORPINA  
  
"It's always a pleasure to meet new victims."  
  
ZURGANE "How can this be? I thought that any creature that wasn't within the Lost Galaxy, when Zordon's energy blast came through, was destroyed."  
  
MASTER VILE  
  
"That's almost accurate. However, you see my fortress in the M-16 galaxy has a powerful shielding technology incased around it just in case of a possible wave of good, like the one Zordon used."  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"But how did you know what power the wave would actually create?"  
  
MASTER VILE  
  
"I didn't, but seeing how I am such a powerful sorcerer myself, I was able to create a shielding that nothing could come through unless I wanted it. Sadly though, you're looking at the only ones that were inside my palace when the blast hit. If it weren't for Dark Specter, every villain would still be alive right now. However, the universe of villainy is scattered. There is no true leader any longer, but now that I have finally come back with my newly created Serpentera 2, there will be no doubt who the leader of all the universe will be."  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Lothor charges past several Tangu as his weapon of choice appears in his hands. Vile laughs wickedly as he makes his staff appear as he begins to deflect all attacks that the other warlord puts forth to him. Rito starts to bring up his sword in an effort to help his father, but Scorpina holds him back.  
  
RITO  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
SCORPINA  
  
"This is not our fight Rito. We wait. The perfect opportunity will arise to us and then we may have some fun."  
  
RITO  
  
"Oh I can't wait!" Lothor continues to slash his sword at Master Vile as Vile continues to just deflect every shot with his staff.  
  
VILE  
  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
  
Master Vile brings up his staff and blasts a bolt of energy out at Lothor sending him flying into several of his Kelzacks.  
  
VILE  
  
"You are pathetic. What makes you think that you could ever beat even the weakest power ranger?"  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Kelzacks attack!"  
  
VILE  
  
(Laughing) "Foolish! Tangu, show them what you're made of!"  
  
SCORPINA  
  
"Now's our chance."  
  
RITO  
  
"Alright!"  
  
The Kelzacks charge forward toward the Tengu as an awesome battle ensues. Kapri and Marah look forward through the battle and notice Scorpina and Rito joining in as well.  
  
KAPRI  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
MARAH  
  
"I don't know Kapri."  
  
KAPRI "Stop being such a baby and come on!"  
  
Kapri starts running off into battle. Marah stands there for a minute and then notices that several Tengu are running right toward her. She screams and starts to follow her sister.  
  
Zurgane and Choobo stand off to the side just watching as the battle continues. Lothor walks over to them.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"What are you doing? Get out there and help our odds!"  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"You are a fool! What makes you believe that you could ever defeat Master Vile?"  
  
Zurgane starts to walk away from Lothor.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"How dare you betray me!"  
  
Zurgane quickly turns around and slashes Lothor with his sword sending his former master to the hard moon surface. Choobo looks down at his fallen master. He looks back to Zurgane not knowing what to do. He finally brings up his sword and charges toward Zurgane.  
  
CHOOBO  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
Zurgane turns around and blocks Choobo's attack as they both begin to sword fight one another like ninja masters of some kind.  
  
Lothor looks up at the two fighting.  
  
LOTHOR (Fighting to get back up) "I taught them both ninjitsu extremely well. Destroy him Choobo!"  
  
Choobo hears his master's call and is distracted by it.  
  
CHOOBO  
  
"For you master!"  
  
ZURGANE "Fool!"  
  
Zurgane brings his sword down striking Choobo in the chest area. Choobo goes flying to the ground as Zurgane begins to throw all kinds of power blasts at his former comrade.  
  
Choobo tries his best to avoid the blasts, but it is useless, for Zurgane is more powerful and virtually unstoppable.  
  
Zurgane brings up his sword into a final attack position. He rushes toward Choobo and strikes him right in the chest. The blow is too much for Choobo to handle as he spins around and loses his balance. He lands on the ground and explodes instantly.  
  
LOTHOR (Showing shock and disgust) "No!"  
  
Lothor stands up and starts to move into battle himself, pushing past all of the Tangu and Kelzacks. Lothor then screams at the top of his lungs and starts slashing his sword at all of the Tangu that comes anywhere near him. The Tangu fly all around and try their best to avoid the blasts from this much stronger opponent then the Kelzacks, because so far the Tangu have been kicking the Kelzacks butts.  
  
Kapri takes a blow from Scorpina right in the chest as she truly feels the sting of Scorpina's scorpion blade. Kapri is trying her best to attack Scorpina as well, but she is having extreme difficulty because of her inexperience in battle.  
  
Marah is holding her own amazingly against Rito as the two battle with their swords. Rito has his memorable skeleton sword and Marah has a sword from her ninjeti descent.  
  
Suddenly Lothor comes up behind Rito and Scorpina, grabbing a hold of both of them.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"No one attacks my relations!"  
  
Lothor throws Scorpina and Rito right in the direction of Master Vile, who's still just standing beside his ultimate zord, Serpentera 2. Vile just moves out of the way of his two minions and laughs at Lothor.  
  
All of the Tengu fall back toward Vile as Rito and Scorpina stand back up at their master's side. Then Zurgane also walks up toward Master Vile and company bowing down on his knees.  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"I Zurgane of the Delta Quaza pledge my allegiance to you and you alone Master Vile."  
  
VILE  
  
"Stand my worthy being. You are now forgiven for your past mistakes with these fools that you one time served. Join my side."  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"With pleasure my master."  
  
Zurgane falls back to his new position in command.  
  
VILE  
  
"Looks like I have my own general now Lothor."  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"You will pay for this treachery! All of you will pay!"  
  
VILE  
  
"I don't see that happening Lothor. It is over. Your Kelzacks are worthless against my Super Tangu Warriors. Choobo has been destroyed, and you no longer have a fortress to command what little army you actually had. It is time for a new order here. I will now take your place as the soon to be controller of this solar system. The three of you are expendable."  
  
MARAH  
  
"What does he mean by expendable?"  
  
KAPRI  
  
"I don't know." VILE  
  
"Rito, my son. You know what to do."  
  
RITO  
  
"Right daddy-o."  
  
Rito walks forward a little and starts swinging his bone sword around in a very fast paced motion. Suddenly there is a bolt of lightning and a small SPACE DUMPSTER appears on the lunar surface.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"What are you going to do with that? Hit us in the head with it."  
  
VILE  
  
(Laughing) "A sense of humor. Good. You'll all three need that while spending the rest of your pathetic existence inside this space dumpster!"  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Space Dumpster! You wouldn't dare!"  
  
VILE  
  
"You had no idea who you were dealing with when you tried to fight me. I hope you enjoy your time in the darkness!"  
  
Master Vile brings up his staff and fires it at Lothor, Kapri, and Marah. The two ladies scream as the blasts of power coming from Vile's staff envelope them all. Lothor tries to fight his way out of the blasts, but is unsuccessful as they all three shrink and fly inside the Dumpster.  
  
A few Tangu's run up to the Dumpster and quickly close the lid on the device and stand ready for orders.  
  
VILE  
  
"I'll deal with that. If they're lucky, they'll end up somewhere in the lost galaxy!"  
  
Vile brings his staff down toward the Dumpster and settles it beside the Dumpster like he's playing golf with it. He then brings the staff up and quickly back down again connecting with the Dumpster and sending it flying quickly away from the moon.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
12 INT. DUMPSTER- DARK 12  
  
Lothor sits beside the extremely frightened Kapri and Marah as they both huddle tightly together.  
  
LOTHOR  
  
"Mark my words Master Vile. I will return some day, and when I do, you will wish that you'd never been born!" CUT TO:  
  
13 EXT. DUMPSTER- DARK 13  
  
The camera shows final shots of the Dumpster traveling quickly through space and far away from the Solar System.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
14 INT. MOON- DARK 14  
  
Master Vile is shown laughing as he looks at the departing Space Dumpster.  
  
SCORPINA  
  
"Sire, it's time for us to begin rebuilding our armies. We must find the lunar palace immediately."  
  
VILE  
  
"Agreed my dear. We will take Serpentera 2 to find it. That would be much quicker. Come everyone. The day for taking over the Earth once and for all is at hand!"  
  
Master Vile, Scorpina, Rito, Zurgane, and the Tengu Warriors make their way back toward Serpentera 2 as scene fades to.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
15 INT. NINJA TEMPLE- DAY 15  
  
SHANE, TORI, and DUSTIN are all in the main room of the temple working on their ninja training. CAM sits at a computer console working on some new updates for the zords. The kids SENSEI, the talking hamster, stands on a table watching them practice their techniques.  
  
SENSEI "Remember my students, the ninja's strength flows through them and it will only be successfully completed with the focusing of their mind. You must all remember that. It is the only way that you can truly continue to defeat Lothor. He is growing stronger. Just earlier this morning, I could feel the Earth shaking from some unimaginable power. If I only knew whether or not it really was Lothor."  
  
Dustin suddenly stops practicing his forms.  
  
DUSTIN "I felt that earthquake as well."  
  
SHANE  
  
"As did I."  
  
TORI  
  
"I couldn't feel a thing. I was so tired from yesterday's training that I wouldn't have known if my house was burning down. I don't think someone screaming in my ears would've even helped."  
  
SENSEI "You are all missing my point. That's your major flaw. You always focus on what isn't important and not on what truly is. All you cared for just then was talking about the earthquake. You should be talking about Lothor right now."  
  
DUSTIN  
  
"Well Sensei, Lothor hasn't attacked us in at least a week. I think he's finally given up."  
  
Suddenly something hit Dustin in the back of the neck. He realized that it was a book. He looked over at Cam realizing that it was him that had thrown the book.  
  
CAM "You disappoint me Dustin. You were the one that believed in the existence of the Power Rangers from the start. You have followed in their history since they first started showing up in that city, Angel Grove, all those years ago. You must have followed in the aliens that have tried to take over Earth in the past haven't you?"  
  
DUSTIN  
  
"Yes."  
  
CAM  
  
"Then you should know that no matter what villain it may be, they are always thinking of some way to take over the planet."  
  
SENSEI "Yes, listen to my son. He knows what he's talking about. I sense that Lothor is planning something extremely large. I fear what it could be."  
  
TORI "What could he be planning? He lost control of Blake and Hunter. He has been beat by us every time that he's send some kind of monster after us."  
  
SENSEI  
  
"Indeed you all have done quite well against Lothor so far, but he still has several cards up his sleeve. The one that worries me the most is his lead general."  
  
SHANE  
  
"Zurgane?"  
  
SENSEI "Yes Shane. That creature is a very brilliant and powerful villain. You must all remember the last time you had a confrontation with him?"  
  
CUT TO:  
  
16 FLASHBACK 16  
  
Camera shows a flashback of one of the first episodes of "Power Rangers Ninja Storm". It shows Zurgane fighting the three wind rangers on the battle field and he is faring very well against them. He's actually beating them all very easily.  
CUT TO:  
  
17 INT. TEMPLE- DAY 17  
  
SHANE  
  
"That's right. If it hadn't have been for Lothor not being the one that sent him down, Zurgane would've probably killed us all."  
  
SENSEI "That is exactly what I'm fearing my students. There is something unstable about this Zurgane creature that is under Lothor's wing. Let us hope that you are to never face him again."  
  
CUT TO:  
  
*Author's Note: Sorry that this isn't finished. It's a very slow process trying to make Power Rangers Ninja Storm to be a really great series. I feel that this idea could bring the Power Rangers back into the hearts of lots of people in the world. However, if you hate it, please don't flame me because I can't take the pressure, but you can tell me what's wrong about it and perhaps give me some ideas to make it better, if that's possible. However, this is my very first fan fiction on this website, so I hope it'll be excepted ok. 


	2. Part 2: A New Dark Spector?

Power Rangers Ninja Storm The Movie  
  
Part 2  
CUT TO:  
  
18 EXT. LUNAR PALACE- DARK 18  
  
The camera shows several shots of the Lunar Palace. It is just like it was when it was in use years ago by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. There is a large ball shape on the top of the palace. The palace starts out skinny on the top with a small balcony just a little ways below the ball that is now spinning once again for the first time in years. That balcony was where Rita's evil chamber was. However, about half way down the lone tower on the moon is yet another balcony section. This area looks more gothic and evil in appearance and feel.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
19 INT. CHAMBER OF COMMAND 19  
  
The Chamber of Command is also very gothic and evil. There is a large black chair near the center of the room, and just behind it is a very large fan that is spinning slowly to keep the room cool. A cloud of fog giving an ire feel to it all surrounds the floor in the room.  
  
Suddenly several Tengu Warriors come slinking into The Chamber of Command followed closely behind by Zurgane, Rito, and Scorpina not too far behind.  
  
They all move over to where the large chair is and stand at attention waiting for their master to appear. Just like the first time, there are a couple of snakes that appear out of nowhere and start circling around to create the entrance of Master Vile as he appears sitting in the large dark chair.  
  
Rito, Scorpina, Zurgane, and the Tengu all bow down before their master as he sits in his glory.  
  
VILE  
  
"Please stand my fellow commands. There is no need for formalities at the moment."  
  
Vile's follower's all stand up at attention.  
  
VILE It feels so good to be back in control. I am now more then ever the newer and stronger Dark Spector."  
  
RITO  
  
"Alright!"  
  
SCORPINA  
  
"You'll also be able to do what the original could never accomplish."  
  
VILE  
  
"Exactly! Maligore thought that he could take over the universe by combining forces with all of the evil in it, but he forgot to inform me when the time finally came to get the job done. He was a fool."  
  
ZURGANE "What will be the first order of business my master?"  
  
VILE  
  
"I'm extremely glad that you asked that Zurgane. The first thing that we must do is build a strong army."  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"But isn't this enough to make our forces overpower those Rangers?"  
  
VILE  
  
"Perhaps, but I want to be sure. I feel something on Earth that needs to be brought here. Something that once existed as an evil force, but will soon be pure evil again. Tengu, go seek them out!"  
  
Vile points his staff at the Tengu Warriors and sends them away to Earth.  
  
VILE  
  
"This will be good."  
  
CUT TO:  
  
20 EXT. DESSERT- DAY 20  
  
Toxica and Jindrax are still walking through the extremely long dessert. They are both out of breath and extremely exhausted. Jindrax finally just gives up and falls to the hard unforgiving ground.  
  
TOXICA (Turning around and walking back to Jindrax) "Come on Jindrax. We have to get help."  
  
JINDRAX (Panting) "You go ahead. I'm too tired. I don't think I can make it anymore."  
  
TOXICA (Pulling on Jindrax) "Oh no. I'm not leaving you here alone."  
  
JINDRAX "Just go already. I'll be fine."  
  
Suddenly several Tengu appear in a circle around the two Orgs. At this point, Jindrax does stand back up in fear.  
  
JINDRAX "What are those things?"  
  
TOXICA  
  
"I don't know, and I don't think we want to find out!"  
  
Toxica takes her magic wand and starts attacking the Tengu with it. Jindrax joins her in the attack as they try their best to stop the attack. However there are far too many Tengu, and the two Orgs are quickly overwhelmed. They are both captured easily.  
  
TOXICA  
  
"Jindrax!"  
  
JINDRAX "Toxica!"  
  
The Tengu then teleport away with the two Orgs in their possession.  
CUT TO:  
  
21 INT. CHAMBER OF COMMAND- SPACE 21  
  
The Tengu Warriors make their return with the two Orgs in their possession. Master Vile laughs at this victory.  
  
VILE  
  
"Orgs! I knew I smelled something disgusting."  
  
SCORPINA  
  
"I thought Orgs were just a myth."  
  
VILE  
  
"You'd be surprised my dear."  
  
Vile stood from the throne and walked down the small steps. He made his way over to the Orgs who are fighting to get out of the clutches of the Tengu. Vile waves his hands and the Tengu let go of the two Orgs.  
  
VILE  
  
"Welcome to the Lunar Palace Toxica and Jindrax."  
  
TOXICA  
  
"How do you know our names?"  
  
VILE  
  
"I studied Org History 101."  
  
JINDRAX  
  
"What do you want with us?"  
  
VILE  
  
"I am getting ready to assault all of Earth, and I need all the help I can get. Looks like the both of you have just been recruited."  
  
TOXICA  
  
"I wouldn't help a filthy alien if my life was on the line."  
  
VILE  
  
"Perhaps I can suede the both of you."  
  
Vile pulls up his staff and starts shooting out electrical energy at the two Orgs. They both scream in pain as the surges fill their bodies.  
  
Suddenly Vile stops shooting energy and pulls his staff down. He looks at the two Orgs and sees that their horns have just fallen off! The two Orgs are very distraught about this.  
  
TOXICA  
  
"Why did you do that? Now we'll both die!"  
  
VILE  
  
"Oh stop being such a big baby! I have just turned both of you into aliens. Never again will you have to be forced to live the lowly life of an Org. Welcome to the world of ultimate power!"  
  
JINDRAX  
  
"I can't believe it. We're not Orgs anymore."  
  
VILE  
  
"That's right."  
  
TOXICA "My God." (Pauses as she feels something at the back of her neck.) "I will serve you my master."  
  
JINDRAX  
  
"Toxica what are you. (Pauses as he feels something at the back of his neck.) "I too will serve you master."  
  
VILE  
  
(Laughing evilly) Good. Now that that is settled, Zurgane! Come forward."  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"Yes my master."  
  
VILE "I actually have a little mission for you that I'm absolutely positive that you can handle."  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"I'll do anything you ask sire. Your wish is my command."  
  
VILE  
  
"I have done quite a bit of research on the Wind and Thunder Power Rangers. In my research, I discovered that Lothor was in control of the Thunder Rangers for quite some time."  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"That is absolutely right."  
  
VILE  
  
"Did Lothor give these rangers their powers?"  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"No sire. They had received it from their former master, before Lothor destroyed their temple. He offered to help them avenge the death of their parents. However, it was Lothor that had killed them."  
  
VILE  
  
"Yes, and he blamed it all on the Wind Ranger's Sensei. This Sensei, is he dangerous."  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"I wouldn't think so master. Lothor and he were mortal enemies. The Sensei was the reason for Lothor wanting to seek revenge and take over Earth."  
  
VILE  
  
"In all of my life, I would've never thought that a human would end up trying to take over the Earth. It is my fault for staying in hiding for so long."  
  
RITO  
  
"Ah come on daddy-o. Don't blame yourself. We weren't sure whether or not any of Zordon's little energy blast was still around. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd much rather not end up..."  
  
SCORPINA  
  
"Silence Rito. Your father is trying to decide on his first move."  
  
VILE  
  
"Indeed Scorpina. However, I actually already have my first move planned out. Tell me Zurgane, did the Thunder Rangers already have everything that they currently have? Say for example their zords?"  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"No. We helped to create their zords."  
  
VILE  
  
"How could Lothor ever have been able to make zords of that magnitude?"  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"We were able to steal the plans for the Wind Rangers zords and their Tsunami cycles."  
  
VILE  
  
"Ah. So their cycles were created by Lothor as well."  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"Actually he would take the credit for it, but I was the one that did most of the major work on the vehicles for the Thunder Rangers."  
  
VILE "And that means that you would know exactly how to disable them?"  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"I see what you're getting at Master. Yes, that's exactly right. Is that what you ask of me?"  
  
VILE  
  
"Actually, I had a little bit of humiliation in mind first."  
  
ZURGANE  
  
"Do tell sire."  
  
VILE  
  
"Well, I."  
  
RITO  
  
"Hey daddy-o! You might wanna take a look at this!"  
  
VILE  
  
"Rito what did I tell you about interrupted my thought process?"  
  
RITO  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but you've really gotta see this right now!"  
  
Vile and Zurgane, followed by Scorpina, Toxica, and Jindrax, all walk over to the balcony. Rito is looking through Rita's old telescope.  
  
SCORPINA  
  
"That telescope is still here after all this time?"  
  
RITO "Yeah! Ain't it cool?"  
  
VILE  
  
"What did you want!"  
  
RITO "Oh yeah. Remember that fortress that you destroyed with Serpentera 2?"  
  
VILE  
  
"I just did it twenty minutes ago! Of course I remember!"  
  
RITO  
  
"Well, look at what's happening to the remains."  
  
VILE (Looking through the telescope) "Alright. Oh my. Now that was unexpected."  
  
SCORPINA  
  
"What is it sire?"  
  
VILE  
  
"There are several asteroid remains of the fortress all on a crash course for Earth! Looks like I killed two birds with one stone! This is a good day. We have seen the end of Lothor, and soon Earth will all belong to me, and I didn't even have to break a sweat."  
  
SCORPINA  
  
(Laughing) "Now we get to watch the end of the Power Rangers!"  
  
CUT TO: 


End file.
